Power Surge
by LadySesshoumaru1
Summary: Miko Kagome Higurashi, thought that her life was perfectcomplicatedbut perfect none the less. That all changed when she happened to see her beloved in the throes of passion with another woman. In a great surge of energy she sealed the lovers to a tree. Li


Power Surge by: Lady Sesshoumaru1

Disclaimer: Although it would be a dream come true, I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

Claimer: I do however own this story ha ha ha.

She stood there just enjoying the scenery. How long it had been since she'd done this, she couldn't remember. She'd been so busy in the last several months, what with tending to the sick and wounded, helping her mother with the daily chores, making warding off seals with her grandfather, and protecting the village she lived in almost single-handedly every other day. These things took up mostly all of her time, and usually when she was done, she was exhausted. She hadn't even been able to spend time with her boyfriend, the half-demon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, every time she thought of him, her heart sang with joy and pride. She had met him two years ago when she'd found him badly injured after battle with a strong demon whom he'd refused to name and had treated his wounds. At first, she was wary of him because of his harsh behavior towards humans.

She had come to understand him since then, he'd opened up to her one night of the new moon when he was vulnerable to more basic emotions because he would turn human on these nights like all half-demons. He'd told her about his childhood and how everyone humans and youkai alike had made him feel like an outcast because of his parentage, and how he learned to never let what they would say and do affect him.

She was startled out of her reflections when she heard some noise coming from the forest behind her. She was going to dismiss it as an animal scurrying around; after all it was a forest. She discarded that thought when she heard a female giggle. Kagome relaxed for a moment and blushed for she was still a virgin and modest.

Her moment of embarrassment turned into horror when she heard the unknown female moan "Inuyasha" in a very suggestive way. All color fled the young miko's face when she heard an answering "Kikyo" come from a deep male voice. A voice she recognized as her beloved Inuyasha.

Kagome thought frantically to herself, 'No it's not him! There has to be some mistake! Maybe there's some thing wrong with my hearing.' With that thought in mind, Kagome made her way silently towards the sounds the lovers were making to see for herself who they were.

As she got closer the male grunts of satisfaction and the female moans of ecstasy became louder. When she came to the clearing, her face turned- if possible- two shades paler than she was before. 'Oh, God, no!'

There in the clearing, were two entwined lovers. One of them was a person Kagome had considered a near-lover and friend, although they had shared nothing more than kisses and a touch here and there. The other was a person Kagome had seen once or twice in the village, no one she really knew. Kagome felt rooted to the spot. Too shocked and horrified to move. 

Her legs felt as if they were about to give out under her, but somehow she stayed up right. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, no that isn't right she didn't want to believe what her eyes and ears were telling her. She would have to face the facts as they were. Her beloved boyfriend of 3 years, was having sex in front of her with a person Kagome didn't know-not that knowing the person would have any better.

'How could he do this to me?!' Kagome thought. She had to get away before she lost control of herself. She tried to move her legs, and with a sigh of relief that her leg cooperated with her commands, she turned to go and step on a twig and it snapped. She froze not knowing what to do. She had been planning to confront Inuyasha later when she could master her emotions into order once more, but it seemed fate wasn't going to let it be that easy.

The lovers, startled, looked up. At first, they didn't see anything but then they spotted Kagome with her back turned towards them and froze. The woman didn't have an expression except for the slight widening of her dark eyes, but Inuyasha looked like the word's 'damn' spelled out.

Kagome just stood there with her hands clenched by her sides. The silence was unbearable and she didn't want to look once more upon the man she loved betraying her. She started to walk away then stopped when Inuyasha cried, "This isn't what it looks like Kagome!" he stammered out. He then looked down at Kikyo, who was looking at Kagome with a cool, uninterested face.

"Isn't what it looks like?! You are in a forest, having sex with this bitch and I catch you, and you have the nerve to tell me it is what it looks like! I think it's exactly what it looks like! How could you Inuyasha?!" Kagome was livid, how dare he lie even when caught in the act. She wanted to cry but she'd be damned if she let a single tear fall in his presence.

Inuyasha was about to open up his mouth to say something, but was cutoff by Kikyo, that boyfriend stealing bitch, tramp, slut, whore, ect. ''Who is that scrawny woman Inuyasha? Have you been seeing that of trash over there behind my back?" Kikyo asked coldly.

At this point, Kagome's control was hanging on by a thread; it was Inuyasha's reply that severed it. "No Kikyo, we haven't even seen each other in several months, so how could I betray you with her?" 

Kagome felt like a volcano ready to explode. She was unaware that she had started to glow a whitish blue light. She stomped over to the lovers. "What the fuck was that supposed to mean?! Oh, I get it now. You two love each other right?! I bet you want to stay together forever. Well let me help you!"

With that said Kagome lifted her hands towards the couple who was looking fearful. "What are you doing!?" Inuyasha cried panicking. "I'm just giving you exactly what you two want", Kagome calmly answered. Inuyasha was about to say something else, but found that he couldn't speak or move and neither could Kikyo. Then they knew nothing as a blinding light engulfed them all.

While this event was taking place, another was taking place across the lands in the west. Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the West, seriously wanted to kill someone. Preferably, the dragon demon sitting on his left hand side.

His name was Ryu and his complaints and demands mixed with his squeaky irritating voice, was enough to make anyone want to give him a slow tortuous death. And Sesshoumaru found torture a very pleasurable pastime.

This was nothing new though; thoughts of killing his retainers always entered his thoughts whenever a meeting was called. He and his other 10 generals were sitting at the war room table discussing the turmoil and utter chaos that was quickly spreading through the west.

It seemed that some unknown force was corrupting the west, and unless something was done The House of the Moon would fall. This did not appeal to Sesshoumaru at all. The fact that someone or something was trying to destroy his territory or at least take it over.

He thought it insolent that anything would challenge him, and he would get his revenge. But first, this accursed meeting would have to end.

"We need to take action, this can not go on for much longer" This statement brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. He turned toward General Nobu who had spoken.

"I am aware of this fact, but what do you propose we do when we know nothing of our enemy" He told Nobu coldly, how he hated ignorant fools.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru, I may have a solution" Came the nervous voice from Muyo, he knew that his lord was getting agitated, and wanted to calm him down before he destroyed them all.

"What is it you have to say." It came out as more of a command than a question. 

"Well my lord," Muyo began, "There's a rumor of an all powerful miko whose power is said to rival that of The Great Midoriko. If we could secure her for our own, I am positive that we can defeat the enemy."

The room was silent while they processed this information. Then finally...

"Muyo, we will test your solution and see what comes of it, but till then this meeting is over, now leave my presence.'' The Great Lord had spoken.


End file.
